Web platform and scripting programming models can tend to be power inefficient. Specifically, over the last few years, as browser manufacturers have attempted to increase callback frequencies, power requirements have actually increased. Power consumption can be a complex problem. There are many factors that contribute to challenging power consumption scenarios including how efficiently computation is batched, power state, sleep duration, and heat dissipation among others.
By increasing callback frequencies so that callbacks occur more quickly, power efficiency is reduced. Developers typically increase callback frequencies by specifying, when registering for callbacks, time values that are very low, e.g., between 0-4 ms. Specifically, by specifying small callback intervals or values and thus having callbacks occur at a quicker rate, more CPU cycles are utilized. Relatedly, there tends to not be adequate time between these rapid, specified callbacks for system components to meaningfully enter into a sleep or idle mode to conserve energy.